


Turning You On

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Smut, TMH tour, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry like to play a game during the concerts seeing who can turn on the other the fastest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning You On

**Author's Note:**

> Repost From my Tumblr.

They liked to play this game during concerts where they would do whatever they could possibly do to turn the other one on. Smiling Zayn stepped on the stage and shot Harry a cheeky smile and bit his lip. He knew Harry’s eyes would instantly zoom in on his mouth and he smirked. As the beat for Kiss You began, Zayn spun facing the crowd and began to sing his lines. Halfway though his second verse he felt as Harry lightly brushed his hand across his ass and Zayn tried to play it off so the crowd wouldn’t know what Harry did. Managing to finish Kiss You they moved onto Live While We’re Young.

As they danced around the stage, Zayn couldn’t help but gravitate towards Harry. Slipping subtly in front of the boy and acting like he was dancing he grabbed the boys balls and gave them a squeeze before dancing away. He looked back seeing Harry trying to smile but kneww that Harry was going to lose this round. He saw a glint in Harry’s eye and Zayn grinned before stopping to dance beside Niall. It wasn’t but minutes later that Harry was on his other side and casually smacking his ass. Keeping a steady face, Zayn looped his arm around the younger boys waist and pulled him close before giving his ass a pinch.

The rest of the concert consisted of Harry and Zayn somehow ending up next to each other and trying to cause the other boy to squirm. At one point Zayn couldn’t help but grab Harry at the waist at one part and throw the boy over his shoulder, which caused girls to break out in screams and the boys to grin at them as Zayn carried him across the stage. During that time however and when Harry was sure the fans wouldn’t see him he made sure to grab or smack Zayn’s ass until at last Zayn put him down.

Giving Harry a glare he had dashed away and had slid in between Niall and Liam hoping for the best but once again Harry struck this time leaning up and whispering into his ear, “Are you hard yet?” Swallowing he glanced to the side and was glad Liam hadn’t heard what Harry had spoken. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and began to sing his verse but could feel Harry’s eyes staring into him.

Finally the show was wrapped up and Zayn shot Harry a glare as the boy pranced happily off the stage. He was certainly slightly turned on especially since Harry knew how much he liked his ass grabbed and smacked. Zayn managed to change into his street clothes without Harry realizing he won and as he slid into the back of the van settling beside the younger boy. As the van door slammed he felt as Harry’s hand slid into his lap and could feel that Zayn was slightly harden. He felt as Harry leaned over and whispered, “I win.” Rolling his eyes Zayn muttered, “Yeah because I really wasn’t playing tonight.” He knew Harry was rolling his eyes in the dark van but the next thing shocked him.

He felt as Harry leaned over and just pressed his lips to his and Zayn couldn’t help but slowly return it. They rarely kissed in front of the boys as they rather it be in private but well obviously Harry wasn’t really caring tonight. Zayn slowly pulled Harry into his lap hoping none of the boys would turn around. Hands on his waist he felt as Harry began to curl his fingers into his hair and he hoped that it wouldn’t be to obvious on what went down when he got out. Zayn began to tug at Harry’s bottom lip and he grinned when the boy opened his mouth enough for Zayn to slip his tongue. They continued in that position up until they heard someone clear their throat and Louis speak, “Uh boys we are about to pull up to the hotel and I doubt you want all of the paps to see you like that.” Groaning Zayn felt as Harry slid off of him and he leaned his head back in annoyance.

Finally the van stopped and they waited for the other three boys to slide out before following suit. He heard Harry snicker and lean in whispering, “Your hair is a mess.” Rolling his eyes he tried to act nonchalant about it but was relieved when they finally got into the hotel. Zayn was glad when they finally reached their floor and he knew the boys were throwing him smirks when he slipped into Harry’s hotel room behind him.

As soon as the hotel door came to full close their lips were on each other’s and Zayn felt as Harry stumbled back until they both fell onto the bed. Zayn was quick to make fast work of their clothes all the while their hands explored one another and their lips barely broke. Finally with a growl, Zayn wrapped his mouth around Harry’s hard on. He licked the precum from the head and felt as Harry writhed beneath his mouth. Starting to hum he heard as Harry began to moan and right before the boy was to release, Zayn let go. He saw the pain flicker through Harry’s eyes and he merely smirked before yanking the boy up.

Crawling into the boy’s lap he gripped his shoulders and slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s hard on. He could feel Harry watching himself disappear into Zayn and as Zayn swallowed him up he began to move up and down. He started off at slow first but began to pick up the pace. He felt as Harry leaned into him and gripped his own hard on moaning, “Faster Zayn!” Grinning Zayn began to go as fast as he could feel as Harry matched his pace pumping his hard on. Their moans mingled and soon Zayn felt himself come all over Harry’s hand as Harry came inside of him.

Sliding the boy off of him he took the come covered hand and licked it away as Harry watched him with wide eyes. As he finished he leaned over placing his lips to on Harry’s. They kissed for a few minutes and Harry muttered, “I certainly won tonight.” Zayn rolled his eyes at the comment and gathered the younger boy into his arms. Laying their cuddling Zayn murmured, “Night love.” He heard Harry sigh in contempt and mutter, “Night babe.”


End file.
